vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player (Attack on Titan 2)
Summary The Player is the main protagonist of Attack on Titan 2 and a member of the Survey Corps. He was born and raised in the Shiganshina District located on the southern edge of Wall Maria. He lived there until the year 845, when the Colossal and Armored Titans breached the Wall, allowing a flood of Titans to invade and destroy the city. During the incident, the Player witnessed how his parents were killed by the Armored Titan. When he was shipped out in a rescue vessel, the words of one young boy he overheard gave him purpose. He vowed to seek revenge on the Armored Titan and reclaim his hometown. So, to fulfill this promise he'd made to himself, he decided to join the 104th Training Corps. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 8-C with Equipment Name: Varies, "Our Man" Origin: Attack on Titan 2 Gender: Varies Age: 15 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman and 3D Maneuver Gear User, Statistics Amplification (Able to increase his Strength, Dexterity, Concentration, Agility, Health, and Leadership through skills), Healing with Restoratives Attack Potency: Small Building level (Often said to be on par with the rest of the top 10, like Mikasa, Reiner, Annie, and Eren), Building level with Equipment (Can cut through most Titans Shifters. At the end of the game, he managed to defeat dozens of Titans with only his blades) Speed: Peak Human, Subsonic with 3D Maneuver Gear (101 m/s), with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Can outpace most Titans Shifters) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Would need to be able to lift this much to be able to handle the force exerted on his body by the Vertical Maneuvering Equipment) Striking Strength: Small Building level, Building level with Equipment Durability: Small level (Casually took a 50-meter fall without any injury. Can withstand the energy exerted on his body by the impact of landing at high speeds on solid surfaces with the 3D Maneuver Gear. Comparable to Mikasa) Stamina: Very high (Was able to keep fighting after being hit by an explosion caused by the Female Titan. Managed to defeat dozens of Titans with only his blades) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with blades, tens of meters with Vertical Maneuvering Equipment Standard Equipment: Vertical Maneuvering Equipment, Restoratives, Flash Grenades, Battle Alert Signal, Restraining Guns, and Firebombs. Intelligence: Gifted. Able to come up with strategies in the fly against the Titans with whoever is on his team, be it random people or his friends. He is able to develop his own equipment and also develop and upgrade things used in the city, such as automated artillery, manual artillery, Garrison base, and many others. It should be noted that he has a "gift" of being a natural leader, and is able to befriend people like Annie, Levi, and other cold natured people. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Swoop Attack:' Come down from above the opponent to perform a powerful swooping attack. *'Spinning Attack:' Accelerate and then perform a powerful spinning attack. *'Multi Dash:' Perform successive boost dashes. *'Mid-Air Blade Swap:' Change blades in mid-air. *'Mid-Air Restoratives:' Allows restoratives to be used even in mid-air. *'Air Move:' Extends the range of air jumps. *'Lightning Speed:' Enable an immediate charge when sneak attack sights are aligned. *'Willpower:' Maintain movement speed even while injured. *'Predicament:' Attack power increases when injured. *'Well prepared:' Greatly increase the number of items that can be taken into battle. *'Sudden Death Lv. 3:' Attack Power increases greatly when entering a danger zone. *'Dueler Lv. 2:' Attack Power against opponents targeting the player increases significantly. *'Surprise Attack Lv. 3:' Attack Power against opponents not targeting the player increases greatly. *'Chase Down Lv. 3:' Greatly increases attack power against opponents with less remaining body parts. *'Battle:' Increases attack power while a battle alert signal is raised, and increases the length of time effects last. *'Blade Art:' Halves blades durability losses on sufficiently speedy attacks. *'Back From The Brink:' Survive a single time without dying. *'Advanced 3DMG Skills Lv. 3:' Greatly increases attack power between each touchdown while flying. *'Gas Saver Lv. 3:' Greatly reduces 3DMG gas consumption. *'Blade Saver Lv.3:' Greatly reduces blade durability losses when attacking. Note: For the rest of the skills check this video. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Attack on Titan Category:Game Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Light Users Category:Gun Users Category:Grappling Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Leaders Category:Healers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8